falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
First Battle of Hoover Dam
The '''First Battle of Hoover Dam '''was an offensive launched by Caesar's Legion against the New California Republic for control over the Hoover Dam. The offensive was carried out by the Legion in September of 2277 with the intent on capturing the dam and securing the Legion as the leading power in the Mojave Wasteland, but their plans were foiled due to successful NCR counter-attacks. The NCR held their ground and retained control over the Dam and forced the Legion to retreat. Afterwards, Legate Lapais (Joshua Grahm) was expelled and executed for his failures, though he did survive. Background During the NCR's expansion, scouts of the NCR Defense Force discovered the Hoover Dam and reported that it was both still intact and operational as well as still able to be used for power and eletricity and therefore the NCR had to claim the dam for the expanding republic. Mr. House of New Vegas had jurdistiction, but signed a peace treaty with the NCR and other nearby tribes for peace and granted the NCR full permission to use the dam in exchange for the preservation of New Vegas' sovereignty. As the NCR gained control over the Hoover Dam, Caesar's Legion was also expanding and annexing more and more tribes and forcing them under their banner. Facing no resistance, the Legion saught to capture the dam and use it as a symbol for their power in the Mojave Wasteland. Edward Sallow/Caesar ordered Joshua Grahm, the Legate of the Legion known as Malpais, to lead his troops into battle to capture the dam from the New California Republic. The Battle The initial Legion assault took the NCR by surprise and the first lines of defense quickly fell, but not before taking a number of Legion soldiers down with them. The NCR defenders quickly fell back while being protected by friendly sniper fire and mortar teams which managed to slow down the Legion advance. NCR Troopers made a tactical retreat back to Boulder City while NCR Rangers and the 1st Recon provided them with friendly fire and harassed the advancing Legion forces by picking off their centurions one by one. Within hours, the Legion advance had haulted and Legate Maplais grew more and more impatient as he wanted to find and eliminate the NCR snipers so that his forces can capture the dam and establish the Legion as the dominate and ruling force in the entire Mojave Wasteland. The Legate grew more and more impatient and was unable to adapt to the situation and adopt new strategies and tactics to deal with the NCR. Frustrated, desperate and out of options, he ordered the centurions to storm the enemy positions and charge straight towards Boulder City in de-facto human wave attacks. Not only did these attacks fail, but the NCR had the area booby-trapped and the traps wiped out the Legion forces and those who survived were cut down by either sniper fire or by well implaced NCR machine gun crews. Afterwards, the NCR launched a major counter-offensive and the remaining Legion forces were unable to hold them back even with all of their reserves called into action. By the early morning of September 23rd of 2277, the NCR emerged victorious and Lagate Maplais ordered all remaining Legion forces to retreat ending the battle with an NCR victory. Aftermath Following the decisive NCR victory at the battle, Hoover Dam remained well in NCR hands and the republic strengthened its grip in the area to keep it well within their hands. Knowing that the Legion would only wait until they could launch a new offensive, the NCR sent fresh new reinforcements to the dam and had many elite soldiers and military units stationed to protect the dam until the entire region was well in NCR hands. Caesar's Legion suffered a heavy defeat and the high casualties and failure to capture the dam resulted in a harsh punishment for the Legate. Joshua Grahm was brought before Caesar in a private viewing and was proclaimed a failure and was burned alive as punishment and tossed into the Grand Canyon by Caesar's Praetorian Guard, setting an example to others. Grahm survived however and would wage his own guerilla campaign against the Legion in the following years. In honor of the 107 NCR troops that died in the battle, a memorial was erected outside of Boulder City in memorium of those who fought until the very end. Category:Battles Category:Events